<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вождение by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406765">Вождение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 7 — песня для вождения<br/>Leader<br/>Warrior Inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вождение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оби-Ван обещал себе множество раз не садиться с Энакин в один корабль, машину, или вообще совершенно любое средство передвижения. Потому что если сам Кеноби еще был за рулем — жить вполне можно было, он ведь все контролировал.</p><p>Но черт возьми, Скайуокер ездил пусть и профессионально — но все еще слишком быстро.</p><p>Мастер-джедай мог выдержать многое, пытки, битвы, недели без еды, но вот бывший падаван у руля был выше даже его сил. Потому что Избранный любил скорость, ветер в лицо, эту эйфорию от него можно было почувствовать даже без Силы, а уж через нее — Оби-Вана сносило этой волной, будто Сила радовалась и восхищалась вместе с Энакином, оберегала его от всех опасностей в этот момент. Давала адреналину и бурному восторгу захлестнуть любую мысль в голове, оставляя лишь радость полета.</p><p>И Кеноби следовало бы присекать это, говорить рыцарю-джедаю о том, что подобное — слабость, недостойная Ордена, но он просто не мог даже позволить себе этого. Это чувствовалось так… правильно. Пусть ему не очень нравилось, пусть он всегда просил его ехать медленнее, но в такие моменты Скайуокер выглядел обескураживающе — прекрасен в своей стихии и своей страсти. Поэтому Бену не оставалось ничего, кроме как закрывать глаза и позволять бывшему ученику заниматься хотя бы этим.</p><p>Он не должен быть удивлен после того, что произошло на Татуинне при их первой встрече. Маленький мальчик выиграл на самых известных гонках во всем Внешнем Кольце.</p><p>А когда Энакин плавно сажает свой корабль — Кеноби остается только выдохнуть и натянуто улыбнуться, когда тот поворачивается к бывшему — хоть тот и продолжает называть его так иногда. — Мастеру и словно просит одобрения, награды, поощрения за то, что получается у него действительно великолепно. И получает его в полном объеме, хоть мужчина и понимает, что ему совсем не следует этого делать. Но в конце концов, ему многое следовало делать иначе в отношении Энакина, он уже немного опоздал для сожалений.</p><p>Да и мечем его друг владел великолепно, как и Силой, будто та сама шла в нему в руки, просила ласки. Оби-Ван не настаивает на длительных медитациях, не заставляет, как и раньше, того усмирять эмоции — он понимает, что сложно это делать, когда Сила, ее огромные потоки, не разделенные на Темную и Светлую Сторону, проходят сквозь тебя. Скайуокер всегда чувствовал намного больше других джедаев, и долгое единение с ней, вроде медитации… почти теряло его. Невозможно было что-то делать с Энакином — он был человеческим воплощением чистой силы, не только той, с которой связаны джедаи. Физической, духовной, и это разрывало его на части. Он чувствовал слишком много, чтобы суметь сосредоточиться.</p><p>И Кеноби действительно понимал это, не давил, давал возможность быть в покое. Избранный — та сила, что несёт неизбежные перемены, он не может чисто физически быть в спокойствии. И единственное, что может сделать Оби-Ван — дать тому хотя бы иногда возможность отпустить себя.</p><p>Но садиться с ним в один транспорт все равно оставалось плохой идеей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>